fluch_der_karibikfandomcom-20200214-history
Diskussionsfaden:Gundolf60/@comment-33770186-20200130145629/@comment-32559360-20200130164006
Ahoi, Sauron! Es ist toll, dass sich jemand mal für all das interessiert, was wir hier so treiben und woher wir unser Wissen haben. Zu 1.: Diese Frage hat sich vermutlich jeder mal gestellt, der die POTC-Reihe gesehen hat. Aus der Frage von Gibbs an Jack, als er wieder an Bord ist, ergibt sich, dass Jack dort freiwillig hineingegangen ist, um die Zeichnung des Schlüssels zur Truhe von Davy Jones zu bekommen. Wie Jack erfahren hat, dass sich dort jemand befindet, der um den Schlüssel weiß, wie er hineingekommen ist und wie er es geschafft hat, in den Sarg zu kommen, mit dem er das Gefängnis wieder verlassen kann, bleibt unklar. Dazu ist nichts in der veröffentlichten Begleitliteratur und auch nicht im Roman zum Film zu finden, der auf dem Drehbuch beruht. Auch das Drehbuch selbst gibt dazu nichts her. Zu 2.: Es gibt eine offizielle Hintergrundgeschichte zu Jack Sparrow, dass er vor seiner Zeit als Pirat als Handelskapitän im Dienst der EITC fuhr. Als er eines Tages eine Ladung Sklaven von Westafrika in die Karibik transportieren sollte, weigerte er sich und ließ die Sklaven frei. Beckett zog ihn deshalb zur Rechenschaft, ließ ihn brandmarken (oder besorgte dies sogar persönlich, wie aus dem Dialog zwischen Beckett und Will Turner im Büro der EITC geschlossen werden kann) und die Wicked Wench in Brand setzen und versenken. Jack schloss darauf den Pakt mit Davy Jones, der die Wicked Wench für ihn hob, Jack zum Captain ernannte und dafür nach 13 Jahren Jacks Seele bekommen sollte. Weil das Schiff wegen des Brandes schwarz war, benannte Jack es in Black Pearl um. Diese offizielle Hintergrundgeschichte ist von Ann C. Crispin aufgegriffen worden und entsprechend in ihrem im Auftrag von Disney geschriebenen Buch The Price of Freedom (nur auf Englisch erschienen) verarbeitet worden. Dort allerdings kommen die Sklaven gar nicht erst in die Karibik und damit an den Pantano-River. Ich bin leider im Moment nicht zu Hause und habe deshalb keinen Zugriff auf meine Begleitliteratur, aber ich meine, dass im Begleitbuch zur ersten Trilogie von Fluch der Karibik erwähnt wird, dass die Leute, die die überlebende Crew mit Kerzen empfangen, von Jack befreite Sklaven sind. Es ist aber auch möglich, dass diese Info von der seinerzeitigen offiziellen Webseite zu Fluch der Karibik 2 bei Disney stammt. Sie ist nur nicht mehr zugänglich. Ich werde das aber nachprüfen, wenn ich wieder zu Hause bin. Ich hoffe, du hast bis zum 12. Februar Geduld mit der abschließenden Klärung dieser Frage. Zu 3: Nein, im Film wird von den Crewmitgliedern der Flying Dutchman außer Stiefelriemen Bill Turner nur Wyvern ausdrücklich erwähnt. Die Namen ergeben sich aber aus dem Buch The Art of Pirates of the Caribbean. Dort sind sämtliche Konzeptzeichnungen für die Crew der Flying Dutchman enthalten. Der Großteil dieser Monster wird aber auch im Begleitbuch Das große Piratenhandbuch namentlich aufgeführt. Auf unserer Seite Crew der Flying Dutchman findest du auch Weblinks dazu. Zu 4: Davy Jones‘ mörderisches Schoßtier heißt Krake'n'. Pintel ist der Einzige, der das in Zweifel zieht und die Bezeichnung Krak'e' ins Spiel bringt. Alle anderen sprechen stets von Kraken mit n. Zu 5: Die liegende Person im Nebenraum ist tatsächlich Barbossa. Er ist zu dem Zeitpunkt aber noch nicht vollends zum Leben erweckt. Selbst Voodoo-Zauber braucht seine Zeit. Vollständige lebendig ist er erst, als die Crew nach dem Untergang der Black Pearl zu Tia Dalma zurückkehrt. Dass er es ist, ist eben an dem Hut, der zweifelsfrei seiner ist, und an der Reaktion des Affen Jack abzulesen, der eilig zu seinem verstorbenen Herrn hüpft. Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir einstweilen weiterhelfen. Wenn du dich weitergehend mit der Materie POTC beschäftigst, bist du auch herzlich eingeladen, hier mitzumachen. Liebe Grüße Gundolf